


Good Dog

by hanekoma, SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With throaty chuckle, Tim wrapped his hand tighter against the chain, bringing Kon up in a fairly uncomfortable position. “Do you want a reward that badly?” And he grinds back harder against Kon’s cock, making the larger boy gasp in surprise and lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> The first three paragraphs were written by Pal, the rest by me.

_Tim jerked on the leash a bit, eyes narrowing at Kon. “I said sit.” He wasn’t sure if Kon was acting out just to get more ‘punishment’ or if he just didn’t take commands well. Given their history, it was probably a mix of both, leaning toward the second._   
  


_When Kon finally complied, he commanded him to lay down and roll over and with some convincing, he managed to get him in that position. Once there, he moved to straddle Kon’s stomach, rubbing his groin against Kon’s belly. “That's a good boy…”_   
  


_Kon growled as Tim straddled him, grinding down against him as he huskily whispered, “Mm, perhaps I can give you a bit of reward…”_   
  


The tightly leashed control burning in those blue eyes made his throat go dry. He licked his lips, whining as Tim rolled his hips to rub his ass against his aching cock. He was tempted, so _horribly_ tempted to grab Tim’s hips and grid back into that _tight_ ass but Tim had given him explicit instructions to follow his every command and none of them had included permission to touch Tim (TTK or otherwise).  
  


So instead, he helplessly bucked up against Tim, whining again as he looked up pleadingly at his lover.  
  


With throaty chuckle, Tim wrapped his hand tighter against the chain, bringing Kon up in a fairly uncomfortable position. “Do you want a reward that badly?” And he grinds back harder against Kon’s cock, making the larger boy gasp in surprise and lust.  
  


“If you beg for it…” Kon can barely focus on Tim’s voice, low and commanding as he addresses the panting man underneath him. His eyes snap open when Tim stops moving and he forgets to breath as he recognizes the small white remote dangling from Tim’s long fingers. “I’ll reward you.”  
  


His mouth feels drier than a desert and his tongue seems to have gone numb. And his brain was doing this weird BSOD which made him lose whatever connection there was between his brain and his mouth. But that was clearly a good thing because the next thing he realized he was doing, he was parting his lips and hoarsely whispering, “Please…”  
  


The smirk on Tim’s lips grew, his fingers resting on the dial as he inquired, “Please what Kon?”  
  


His tongue darted out to lick his lips before he began to speak again, voice hoarse and cracking as he begged, “Please…let me come. I want to come. _Please_.” He whined as he wriggled underneath Tim, _desperate_ for any sort of _real_ contact with the man. The lack of touch was driving Kon _crazy._  
  


“Roll over.” Tim commands, shifting off Kon as he did so. Quickly, obediently, Kon rolls over and he follows the wordless instructions of Tim’s hands as they raise his ass up in the air. He also tries to fight down the heat rising in his cheeks as he feels the soft, fuzzy tail brush against his thighs. Kon dug his fingers into the sheets when he felt Tim’s fingers run through the black tail, “Good boy.” he purred and Kon forgot _everything_ except Tim’s name at that moment because the smaller boy _finally finally_ twisted the dial around.  
  


The unexpected vibrations made Kon yelp and dig harder into the sheets. His fingers tore through the soft fabric as the vibrations increased in their strength and made him buck back into the sensation. “Oh _shit_.” he moaned helplessly when he felt Tim’s fingers trail up his shaking thighs and come around to trace the edge of the vibrating butt plug.  
  


“ _Such_ a good boy.” Tim’s praise was drowned out by Kon’s low moan as Tim’s fingers twisted the dial up to a higher setting. Kon rolled his hips back into Tim’s teasing fingers, groaning and gasping at the pleasure that ran through him. He felt uncomfortably hot and bothered like this. Like he was on display, like he was a pet…and it made a dark curl of pleasure twist the heat in his lower belly and make him whine.  
  


He twisted his head, cheek pressed against the bed as he tried to catch Tim’s eye. But Tim’s half lidded eyes were _far_ too busy memorizing the sight of Kon’s ass shaking in pleasure from the vibrating butt plug (with the attached dark colored tail). “Tiiimmm.” Kon pleaded, panting softly as he tried to lower his hips down enough to get some much needed contact against his throbbing, leaking, _aching_ cock.  
  


Sharp blue eyes shifted to meet his and then Kon just lost all control over what fell from his lips. “Touch me. I gotta feel you. I wanna come, please let me come, just touch me please please _God please let me come_!” he begged shamelessly.  
  


Taking pity on the man, Tim took hold of the soft tail that had been hanging and trembling uselessly between Kon’s spread legs. “Oh ffffff _fuck_.” Kon moaned as he felt the soft material gently twine over his hard length before it was covered by Tim’s hand.  
  


His fingers dug into the mattress at the contrasting sensations rippling through him. The vibrations which were _just_ shy of where he needed them most (and were driving him mad in the _best_ way) and the feel of Tim’s hand combined with the soft fur stroking over his cock. Kon closed his eyes and just let the pleasure roll over him.  
  


Short pants fell from his parted lips, a constant litany of ‘Yes yes like that oh God yes’ which only egged Tim on and made him add a twist to his strokes. Kon found himself quickly reaching his peak, tears falling from his tightly closed eyes as hot, electric pleasure ran through him. He moaned low and long into the torn mattress, his entire body trembling as he released his pleasure into Tim’s hand (and his tail). He let out a soft, pained moan as Tim continued to jerk on his cock, coaxing out one last spurt from Kon before he turned the vibe off.  
  


Feeling boneless and hazy in post-orgasmic pleasure, Kon just barely noticed Tim shifting back. The removal of the butt plug however, was very noticeable and it made him whimper softly. And as soon as the plug was out, his hips gave way and just fell onto the mattress.  
  


He lay there, trying to catch his breath and wait for the tingling in his lower body to recede. He opened one eye when he felt gentle fingers wipe the line of wetness of cheek.  
  


“Good boy.” Tim praised again as he leaned down to kiss Kon’s cheek.


End file.
